The Date
by EpicWriterrrr-TT.TT
Summary: From an unfortunate event while battling the Teen Titans, Gizmo accidentally turned Jinx younger! With her not being able to be much of use since she can't control her powers, and the fact that she begins to act a little more childishly and forces everyone to watch MLP, Gizmo found a solution to bring her back. The only catch is, someone has to take her on a date. Gizmo/Jinx Fanfic


Genre: Romance/Humor/AlmostRequitedLove

Pairings: GizmoJinx

Pre-Authors Note: I have no idea what Red X's character is since it's been SOOOOOOOO long since I watched Teen Titans. I've only recently watch the spin off series of the original "Teen Titans Go", which is still very entertaining (though at times the character act like they're high). So please forgive me from the OOC's to be found within the story.

Don't forget to review! (Visitors can review this btw :) So please review!)

.

.

.

"Put that Rechilderfier Gun back in the Science Laboratory Center H. I. V. E 5!" Robin shouted at the six criminals in front of the Science Laboratory in one of his 'hero stance'.

Beast Boy jumped up and down in excitement, pointing a finger at the criminals. "Yeah, and MAYBE we'll go easy on ya!"

The leader of the gang stepped forward, scoffing. She was the only female, with pretty features; pink natural blush, pink eyes, pale skin, and a pretty mouth that stretched into a wicked grin. "Watcha gonna do about it, Robin?" She cackled wickedly. The other H. I. V. E. 5 laughed along, except for Kyd who didn't really speak much or anything.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, Jinx," Robin replied calmly. "We're going to make you put that weapon back where it belongs, and put you guys where YOU belong. In prison!"

"Hah! Would you cruddy snot sniffers be able to do that if we turn you into cruddy barfing babies?" yelled the smallest member of the group of villains. He was the one holding the Rechildefier Gun in his hands as he flew around with his jet pack.

"Can we attack them now, Robin? Pint-size there is making me tick again," Cyborg whispered to his leader, slightly annoyed.

Robin sighed. "Fine," he agreed. "Titans, GO!"

Jinx scowled motioned for her team. "H. I. V. E. 5 attack!"

And just like that, the battle begun. Like their other fights, they began attacking their respective opponent; See-More with Starfire, Raven with Jinx, Robin with Billy Numerous, Beast Boy with Mammoth, and Gizmo with Cyborg. And like their other fights, the H. I. V. E. 5 was slowly losing to the young superheroes.

"Well, looks like you are going to jail, SHORTY," Cyborg taunted, shooting blasts from his canon arms.

Gizml blew a fuse at that one. "Who ya callin' a SHORTY ya buttsniffer!"

In his anger, he steadied himself and aimed the Rechilderfier Gun at his enemy before shooting a bright green ray.

"Ahhhh!"

Gizmo quickly looked at his leader, who was being tied up by Raven, when he heard her scream. Actually, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. To his horror, the ray he shot hit HER. Gizmo looked back at the spot where he was suppose to hit Cyborg and saw that he stepped away, and instead, the ray bounced off the glass wall (from a convenient store inconveniently built across the street) behind Cyborg and flashed into Jinx.

"Uh oh..." He mumbled.

Jinx, who was now glowing green, stared at herself in shock and fear. Her body slowly went smaller and smaller. Ever body gasped. Raven dropped the rope she was tying Jinx with.

"J-Jinx..." See-More said, his voice shaking. "You're a- a ... Kid!"

It was true. Jinx stood up, now as a ten year old. She was now smaller, around 4 feet and because of this, her clothes hung loosely around her. Her bright pink eyes were larger and her pink hair was still in pigtails, only tied lower, near her nape.

"Should we still put them in Jail, Robin?" Starfire asked awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Before Robin could reply, Gizmo said quickly, " Y-You can't. We gotta get Jinx back first. I mean, c'mon, are you going to bring that in jail?" He asked pointedly, motioning at Jinx who was at the brink of tears.

Robin nervously scratch his head. "Uh.. I guess... Not. For now. But when you do get her back-"

"Fine, fine. Whatever," Gizmo scowled. "Just go already."

The Teen Titans left, unsure, while the H. I. V. E 5 went back to their lair, with Mammoth carrying a bawling Jinx on his back.

.

.

.

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony! Lalalalaala, My Little Pony"

Every one cringed at the high pitched voice singing in front of the TV.

It's been a week since Jinx got turned into a child, and well, even though she was still pretty mean and bossy, some of her childish attributes surfaced and it made a bit unbearable. Like her love for MLP which they discovered when they tried to make her stop crying. And the fact she makes everyone play dress up with her.

Another one of the downside was, she couldn't use her powers, or at least effectively.

Right now, she forced everyone to watch MLP Marathon, to everyone's dismay, well except for Billy, who was actually enjoying all the ponies, and Gizmo who was in the other room making calls to some of his old 'friends' for advice.

They already went to the creator of the Rechilderfier Gun, but he suffered from a heart attack when he saw Mammoth destroy his living room, so they really couldn't ask him. Gizmo also tried to make a Derechilderfier Gun to counter the effects but it proved too difficult even for him (and Cyborg too apparently because he secretly asked him for help since he was terribly desperate).

"Hello?" the receiver called out. It was the voice of Red X.

"It's me," Gizmo replied.

"Gizmo?"

"Uh, well duhh, barfbreath," Gizmo snorted. He wasn't really that close with Red X, but so far, most of his connections wasn't much help. "I need help. You know anything about the Rechilderfier Gun?"

"Re- wait. Is that the one that anyone into a child? What about it?"

"Suppose someone got hit by it.. Is there any way we can reverse that? Like super pills, shots, rays, or whatever?"

"Reverse huh? Well, I haven't heard of an antidote about that yet..."

Gizmo sighed, hopeless. The opening song of MLP was playing loud and his head was beginning to hurt.

"But, there is something that won't hurt to try.."

"What is it? Tell me," Gizmo practically yelled into the phone.

"Well, you could get her hormones up high enough to make her grow. Something to stimulate her teenage hormones just might do the trick."

"And how the crud do we do that? Make a ray gun?"

"What is up with you and ray guns and stuff? Just get someone to take her on a date. "

.

.

.

Five minutes later, the boys were huddled in a closet, hiding from a certain pink girl while trying to hold a meeting.

"What are we doing here again?" Mammoth asked, trying to get a comfortable position.

"Because, I know how to get Jinx back to normal."

"But why here?" See-More whined

"Just shut your snotty mouths and let me finish!" Gizmo growled. "To make her go back to being herself again, one of you guys need to take her on a date."

"Us?" The other boys asked in surprise.

"I don't think I can," Mammoth said.

"Why not?" Gizmo demanded, annoyed.

"Cause' she reminds me of my sister! It would be too awkward."

"Fine," Gizmo sighed. "How about the rest of you?"

"Uh, sorry to break it to you, but she's TEN, and we're sixteen. It'll probably get us, the boys, arrested for dating a minor. People would think we're pedophiles or whatever."

Gizmo groaned. They were doomed.

"Hey, Giz, how old are you?" Billy asked.

"Eleven, even though I look like Im six, why- wait. Woah. No!" Gizmo exclaimed in defiance.

They all looked at him expectantly.

"No! No! No way!"

"C'mon, you gotta do it man. I can't take MLP any longer!"

"Yeah, you guys can date and no one would think it's weird cause you're the same age and people would think it's totally adorable!"

Gizmo scowled, crossing his arms angrily. "I said NO!"

Suddenly they heard Jinx outside the door. "Guys, I know you're in there. Watcha doin? Come out and play dress up with me! I got new dresses in pink!"

Everybody went silent in horror.

"Fine, I'll do it," Gizmo muttered under his breath.

.

.

.

"What are you doing?"

Gizmo practically jumped five feet high in surprise. "I uh..Uhh... N-nothing!" He stuttered out.

Mammoth strode into the room and picked the boy up, inspecting him closely.

"Are you... Are you wearing cologne?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"N-no! Put me down you cruddy crud snot barfin' sniffer loser!" Gizmo yelled, trying his hardest to get down.

"You are! And you're even wearing a bowtie.. Oh man, you're putting a lot of effort in this!" Mammoth snickered.

"Shuddap you oversized idiot!"

"Wait just a minute! I get it now..."

"What do you mean?"

"You-"

"I- what?"

"Like-

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Jinx!"

"No, I don't like Jinx! Never EVER!"

"So you do like her!" Mammoth dropped Gizmo on the floor, grinning madly.

Gizmo groaned in pain, glaring hard at Mammoth. "Fine, whatever."

"Since when?" Mammoth asked giddily, somehow looking some gossip obsessed girl.

Gizmo mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Since we were still in the H. I. V. E. Academy," Gizmo said, a little louder, blushing hard. He looked away, trying to conceal it.

Mammoth felt surprised to see this side of his teammate. Usually he would act all-knowing and bratty, but now...

He patted Gizmo's shoulder, wishing him good luck before going out of his room.

.

.

.

"Hey Jinx," Gizmo said nervously.

Jinx, who was drawing a beautiful masterpiece of a unicorn, turned to look at him. She grinned. "Oh hey! What's up?"

"I- uh. Wanna ask you if you wanna... Go on a date.." Gizmo blurted out in nervousness. He thrusted a red rose he stole from a nearby flower shop to Jinx.

"A date?" Jinx asked, taking the rose in her hand.

Gizmo nodded.

He felt surprised when Jinx squealed out a yes and went of to 'prepare' for the date. Honestly, he expected her to scream at him a 'no', stomp on the rose with every mean hate she had and then slap him for even asking.

Gizmo was pulled away from his thoughts, when he saw her in pretty gothic clothes that looked REALLY cute on her. Suddenly, he felt silly for just preparing a bow tie.

"Im ready," Jinx giddily said twirling in her outfit. Gizmo blankly nodded in a daze and followed her out the door.

The first part of the date was simple, take her to a cool restaurant or whatever, as suggested by Billy Numerous. They went into the YumYumKitty Diner, which was picked out by Jinx. Gizmo reluctantly agreed and found a secluded table in the back.

Jinx ordered a simple shake and two sandwiches, while Gizmo ordered a stack of waffles, a bottomless pit, and two burritos, which he tried to eat as mannerly as possible after remembering he was on a date.

"You don't have to pretend," laughed Jinx. "I know your appetite so just eat like you always do." Gizmo didn't need telling twice.

An hour later, the waiter came and gave the check.

"40$" Jinx read. "Do we even have that much money?"

"We're criminals," Gizmo grinned, turning on his jet pack. "Who the crud says we have to pay?"

He offered his hand, which Jinx happily took. "Let's blow this pop stand!" she yelled, and Gizmo took off, holding her carefully so she won't fall. The waiter ran out after them, waving his hands in anger.

"Read em' n' weep, sucker!" Jinx shouted happily. Suddenly they flew over an amusement park. "Oh, oh, Gizmo! Let's go there!"

Gizmo nodded and flew them down to the entrance.

"It's padlocked," Jinx muttered in disappointment

Gizmo stared at the padlocked gate of the amusement. It had numerous signs posted up that the main attractions were down because of technical difficulties and that it would take by next week for them to get it going again.

A part of Gizmo wanted to just go someplace else, but when he glance at Jinx, adorable pouting in disappoint, he just couldn't. If this is what she wanted, he'd deliver for her. That was what he'd tell himself every time she asked him for something. It was something of a mantra to him to be honest.

"I've got an idea," he said, giving Jinx a lopsided grin.

.

.

.

After ransacking the control system, it took Gizmo only a few minutes to bring the deserted amusement park back to life.

They rode on almost every ride; rollercoaster, Viking Ride, Space Shuttle, Sky Ranch, and, embarassingly enough, the carousel, though Gizmo had to admit it was a great ride.

The intense fun was brought to a rest when they boarded the Ferris Wheel, which Jinx insisted they go there last.

The sun was setting beautifully, and they sat next to each other in peaceful quiet.

"Hey, Gizmo?" Jinx said quietly, eyes half lidded and a smile was on her lips.

Gizmo tried to push down the blush rising up on his cheeks. "What is it?" He replied.

Jinx turned to face him, grasping his hands in hers. "Thanks for the date. I've never had so much fun since ever!"

"Since ever?' Gizmo asked curiously, eyes glued to their holding hands.

"Well", Jinx mumbled, letting go of their hands (much to Gizmo's disappointment), suddenly feeling gloomy. "My childhood was never fun. I kinda only focused on grades and stuff. And... Well, that, and the fact no one wanted to hang out with me cause of my bad luck. When I entered the H. I. V. E. my priorities shifted to being bad and become a respectable villain. I never really felt any fun during any of our heists. Maybe a bit but... It never felt like this."

Jinx scooted closer and leaned on Gizmo who was blushing furiously. "Being a teenager sucks. Being a kid is much better. Thanks for hitting me with that ray.. I just wanna stay like this forever."

Gizmo blinked, surprised, before leaning on her too, mumbling a "me too".

The moment of serendipity was broken when they're H. I. V. E. Communicator started buzzing. Gizmo answered it, annoyed.

"Gizmo?" Billy's panicked voice could be heard.

"What's wrong Billy?" Gizmo asked, suddenly a bit worried.

"We went on a raid and now the Titans are kicking our butt. You gotta bring Jinx here because we have no idea what we're going to do! Augh!" The line went dead, and Gizmo stared at it in Horror.

"What is it Gizmo..?" Jinx asked worriedly.

"The others are in danger... And we need you there to fight too," Gizmo replied grimly.

Jinx gasped. "I- I cant! I can't control my powers!"

"We can, if we get you to turn back. This date was supposed to do that, but you're still not changing back!"

"This date..?" Jinx said, surprised. "Wait, it still might work."

"What do you mean?"

"There's still one thing..."

"What?"

Jinx blushed hard. "You have to give me a hug.. And goodnight kiss.."

Gizmo practically felt like fainting. "What?"

"Every date has one. Just before the day ends. If you do that, then.."

"You'll turn back..." Gizmo frowned at her sadly. "You sure?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. Besides, responsibility demands sacrifice," she grinned. "It's been fun Giz."

Gizmo could feel the lump in his throat. Dare he do it? Dare he change the perfect girl back and lose this moment forever to save his idiotic friends? What can he say? If this is what she wanted, then he'd deliver.. Right?

He slowly, awkwardly hugs her tight, relishing the feel of her arms around him him for probably the last and only time. Jinx slowly leaned in because she was still a tad taller than him, and kissed him softly.

Before Gizmo could register what was happening, a bright green lights suddenly lit the small compartment. As the light subsided, Gizmo opened his eyes and found himself hugging Jinx's legs. He looked up and felt both relieved and disappointed to see Jinx to her normal self.

"C'mon, let's save those dweebs," Jinx muttered stepping near the door.

.

.

.

"You cruddy people should've known you shouldn't go around on raids without us pie-for-brains! Look what it got you!" Gizmo yelled; face palming at the pitiable sight in front of him.

See-More had his eye lens destroyed, Billy broke his arm, and Kyd lost a lot of teeth and sported a black eye.

"Sorry," they mumbled in unison, except for Kyd who stayed silent but looked remorseful.

"I'll take it from here," Mammoth said, the only one who didn't get seriously injured, suddenly entering their lair's living room. "You should check on Jinx," he added with a wink. Gizmo blushed, feeling embarrassed when he remembered the kiss. He still hasn't told anyone yet about it. Even Mammoth, but he had the feeling Mammoth already had his hunches on what happened.

Gizmo nodded and flew out of the room, and going up to the roof. He had a sneaking suspicious that's where he'd find her.

And, that's where he did. She was sitting on the edge staring up at the night sky covered with a lot of pretty stars. Gizmo flew next to her and sat quietly.

"Hey," she said, not taking her eyes from the sky.

"Hi," Gizmo said back. He gulped. "Feeling any regrets?"

Jinx shook her head, smiling a bit. "Nah. It was fun while it lasted. But this is now. And right now, I like it." She glanced at Gizmo and pecked him on the forehead. "Thanks again."

Gizmo blushed and nodded, looking down awkwardly. "So... Do you wanna hug some more?" He asked hopefully.

Jinx laughed and pushed him playfully. "That was five years ago, you gotta move on Giz!" She joked.

Gizmo forced out a laugh.

"Anyway," she said, standing up. "Im going in now. I wanna take my beauty rest now. Night' Giz."

"Night' Jinx.."

Jinx turned around and left.

Gizmo sighed. It hurt more than it should. He could still feel the lithe kiss on his lips and it sent goosebumps all over his body. He sighed again, feeling downer than down.

"You sealed the deal yet?" A voice asked behind him. It was Mammoth.

"Nope. I don't think I have a chance anymore anyway. She sixteen now, and I'm eleven..."

"You don't know that," Mammoth snorted, sitting at the spot where Jinx had been. "Look, winning a girl's heart isn't that easy. You gotta go through levels and go around looking for every key and bonus for your advantage. And just when you achieve all those, then maybe, just maybe-"

"Are you referencing Dead Monster 2? That cruddy video game you've been addicted to since two months ago? Seriously?"

"The point is," Mammoth went on, ignoring Gizmo's words. "You don't know for sure if she really likes you or not. So why give up right?"

Gizmo nodded. He guessed Mammoth was right. He won't give up. And till the day he could admit he's feelings, he'd just continue to show Jinx his worth. For whatever price would come with what she wanted, he'd deliver. Cause that's just how much he cares.

"Wanna play Dead Monsters 2?"

Gizmo frowned but nodded his head. "Eh, why not?"

Written: April 18, 2014 8:15 am

Finished: April 18, 2014 6:38 pm

Words: 3098

*AuthorsNote: Okay, so yeah, a GizmoJinx Fanfic. I read somewhere that it was hinted that Gizmo had a crush on Jinx and whether it's true or not, I found it adorably cute! I likr Flinx as well but I just really like this ship better. It kinda makes me feel like they're Fin and PB from Adventure Time and it kinda makes you feel like it'd be a bittersweet kind of relationship because of unrequited crushes and stuff (I know we all have experienced that ;) ) Plus, I really love Gizmo. He's adorable and I can actually copy his voice XD


End file.
